1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to a curved liquid crystal display device and more particularly a roundly curved liquid crystal display device having a curved support frame. The present application also relates to a securing mechanism for securing a light guide plate on the curved support frame in connection with a curved liquid crystal display device. The present application further relates to an arrangement mechanism for arranging an optical sheet on the curved support frame and the light guide plate in connection with a curved liquid crystal display device. The present application further relates to light source structures and arrangement mechanism for arranging the light source structures in the curved liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a variety of display devices for displaying information are being developed. Display devices include cathode ray tubes (CTRs), liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel devices, organic light emitting display (OLED) device, electroluminescent display devices and so on. Among these display devices, LCD devices can be made lighter and thinner than cathode ray tubes. Also, LCD devices have a feature of lower power consumption than CRTs.
LCD devices are not self-illuminating display devices, unlike the OLED devices and so on. As such, LCD devices need a backlight unit used as a rear light source.
LCD devices are manufactured in a flat board shape. FIG. 1 illustrates a flat LCD device with respect to a main viewing position. As shown in FIG. 1, distances of a central region and both edge regions of the flat LCD device with respect to the main viewing position are different. On the other hand, FIG. 1 illustrates a curved LCD device which has the same distance from the central region and the edge regions of the curved LCD device.
Recently, a narrow bezel, which allows a screen to be largely seen to eyes of a consumer by narrowing edges of the LCD device, is in demand. In order to meet such demand, a light source substrate is being disposed in the upper or lower edge of the backlight unit instead of the left or right edge.
However, each of left and right edge surfaces of a backlight unit, which is used in a curved LCD device for increasing sense of involvement, has a planar shape, but the upper and lower edge surfaces of the backlight unit must have a curved shape. Accordingly, a planar light source substrate may not be compatible with the upper or lower edge of the backlight unit.